Man That You Fear
by Little Rini
Summary: It's 1xR. Humm...very interesting..R&R because you know you want to! ^_~


So Im going to make this really depressing. WARNING! I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't own this song.   


Heero looked into the mirror and saw his emotionless eyes glaring back at him. He hated that he couldn't show emotion. He wanted to show 'Her' emotion like she did for him but all he can do is threaten her and do the very opposite by protecting her. 

the ants are in the sugar   
the muscles atrophied   
we're on the other side, the screen is us and we're t.v.   
spread me open,   
sticking to my pointy ribs 

Heero walked into his room and pulled out a picture in his desk drawer. He looked at it and traced the face of the person. "Relena..." he said the name like it was a pray to clean his soul. 

are all your infants in abortion cribs   
I was born into this   
everything turns to shit   
the boy that you loved is the man that you fear 

Heero walked outside and looked around. He saw honey blonde hair and knew who it was. She was walking around like every sunday. She would always walk and talk with the people. She was so pure. Everything he wasn't. 

pray until your number,   
asleep from all your pain,   
your apple has been rotting   
tomorrow's turned up dead 

He hurts so bad. He wants to help her from the world. Prevent everything from hurting her. Though he knew as long as he stayed away from her it was hurting her as it was to him. That's why she should fear him. He was a monster and still is. Though peace is here doesn't mean the monster in him is gone. It only grows. 

I have it all and I have no choice but to   
I'll make everyone pay and you will see   
you can kill yourself now   
because you're dead 

Relena was walking towards Heero not noticing him. She was talking with one of the people. She bumped into him. She turned to him and said sorry. He said sorry back. She looked at him as he looked up at her he saw all the pain in his once emotionless eyes. "Im sorry...for everything I do to you..." he said. 

in my mind   
the boy that you loved is the monster you fear   
peel off all those eyes and crawl into the dark,   
you've poisoned all of your children to camouflage your scars 

He wasn't that young boy anymore. He was a man. He looked so lost though. She touched his cheek. 'Cold' she thought to herself. Heero felt her hand to his cheek and felt as if he was floating. She was so soft and warm. "Soba ni irareru jiyuu*." Relena said looking at Heero and he nodded in agreement. "Hai" he said. She smiled at him. 

pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear   
pray your life was just a dream   
the cut that never heals   
pray now baby, pray your life was just a dream 

Heero looked at her with love now in his eyes. 'I can try to be human again..' he thought. He saw the glint of joy in her eyes. 'Yes, I'll do it. For her.' he thought. 

(I am so tangled in my sins that I cannot escape)   
pinch the head off, collapse me like a weed   
someone had to go this far   
I was born into this 

Though his world is different from hers he will try his danmest to change that. He will try as much as he can to be with her. To be human for her. She is what he needs and he is what she needs. 

everything turns to shit   
the boy that you loved is the man that you fear   
peel off all those eyes and crawl into the dark,   
you've poisoned all of your children to camouflage your scars   
pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear 

'I just hope....It's not too late.' he thought and he hole face changed to pain. She looked at him worried. He moved his hand to her cheek. "Wait for me?" he said looking into her eyes. She looked at him questioning. 

pray your life was just a dream   
the cut that never heals   
pray now baby, pray your life was just a dream 

"Wait for me to become human again? Please?" he said pleading for a yes. "Yes." she said. 

the world in my hands, there's no one left to hear you scream   
there's no one left for you 

Their is someone left for Heero. "Relena..." he said just before he walked away from her.   


Soba ni irareru jiyuu*= I'm afraid to tell you, afraid I'd wreck it,   


A/N: Well that's it. Heheh well humm...R&R! ^_^ 


End file.
